


Bee Here With You

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash, Spooning, post episode: v7e2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Yang can't get to sleep their first night in Atlas and decides to go to Blake about it
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Bee Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Google says you can't sleep with prosthetics on in real life, but it seems like Yang does in the show, and Atlas tech is different than real life, so Yang does sleep with it here

Yang lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Or rather, the top of the barracks. She didn't know what it was called. Despite the fact that she was exhausted, she couldn't fall asleep. So much had happened just today, let alone the past few weeks, and she couldn't stop thinking about the fight earlier with Adam Taurus. She desperately wanted to talk to Blake about it, but didn't even know how to begin to broach the subject. And she also didn't want the others there for that conversation anyway. Not that she didn't love and trust them, but it was different with Blake.

She sighed, realizing she'd probably never get to sleep like this. She sat up and tried to lean around the edge to get a glimpse at Ruby and Weiss to check that they were asleep. She couldn't see very well, but from what she could see, combined with the rhythmic sound of their breathing, she thought it would be safe to whisper. She tilted herself over the edge of the bed, head hanging down into Blake's bunk.

"Blake?"

She heard a slight rustling before a response. She hoped she hadn't woken her up. Of course, you probably end up a light sleeper when you have four ears. Finally, she heard a quiet "Yes?"

Yang bit her lip and clenched the side of the bed, suddenly aware that she hadn't planned out what to say. She had just impulsively reached out to Blake because that felt safe, but now she found herself incredibly nervous. "Can we… do you mind…" she took a deep breath. "Can I come down there?"

"Of course."

She swung down onto floor and then climbed into Blake's bunk. They were lying down and facing each other now, Yang just able to make out her face in the darkness.

"Hi," she said, volume much lower now that they were closer together. She thought she saw Blake smile.

"Hello," she whispered, definitely amusement and, Yang thought, fondness in her voice. "Did you need something?"

She opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. She normally didn't feel this way, but she never wanted to say the wrong thing with Blake. "I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want…"  
She didn't know how to start this sentence, much less finish it.

Blake grabbed her left hand, and Yang felt warmth pulse through her instantly. "You didn't want to be alone?"

She felt a sudden wave of several emotions all at once. Gratefulness and awe that Blake was able to pinpoint exactly what she needed. Anger at herself that she was down here, bothering Blake when the day had undoubtedly been worse for her. Embarrassment that she couldn't sleep through the night alone like a child. Frustration that she was thinking that way about herself when she knew seeking others was a common response to trauma and nothing to be ashamed of- according to the books on trauma her dad had made her read in Patch, anyway. Comfort that she was with someone who likely understood that. Another feeling that she wasn't quite ready to put a name to yet.

The abrupt deluge of emotions made her eyes begin to prickle, as if that wouldn't just make her more embarrassed. Stupid brain. She took a shaky breath to try to calm herself down, and nodded, not entirely trusting her voice.

Blake squeezed her hand and shuffled closer, pressing their foreheads together. "You can stay down here," she said softly. And after a moment, "You have nothing to be sorry for, by the way."

Yang drew in a breath that she couldn't tell if it was shaky because of the emotion or if she was laughing. Blake was unbelievable. Could she be any more perfect?

She didn't know how long they stayed there like that, but eventually, her breathing evened out and she got ahold of her emotions. "Okay. I think, I think I'm good now."

Blake adjusted her head. Yang thought she was trying to get a good look at her. "Do you still want to stay?" She ran her thumb across Yang's hand.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"I-" she cut herself off, blushing. She was grateful for Blake and had been about to tell her she loved her. A year ago, that would have been no big deal. She and Ruby both told Weiss and Blake that they loved them all the time. But at Beacon, there had been the understanding that it meant as friends. Or the excuse, rather, looking back on it. She hadn't realized how true it was that she loved Blake until she had left, and that had complicated everything. Regardless, she had just crawled into Blake's bed. Telling her she loved her right now, with everything that had happened earlier that day, didn't seem like a good idea.

"Thank you," she said instead, deciding to change the topic to fitting two people comfortably on this glorified cot. "Um, how do you want me?" She immediately blushed and wrenched her eyes shut. Oh, that did not sound how she meant it. Hopefully Blake understood. She was just glad it was too dark to see how red she was. Except Faunus could see in the dark. Fuck. Maybe they couldn't see colors? She felt herself blush deeper.

But Blake was giggling softly. She pulled her hand from Yang's and used it to cover her mouth as she laughed. She had such a wonderful laugh. Yang wanted to hear it all the time. Any other time, she would have been proud to have caused that laugh, but now she was just embarrassed, and trying to focus on the warmth the laugh sparked inside her instead. After a few more mortifying seconds, Blake asked "Do you want to be the little spoon?"

"Sure," she said, happy for an excuse to roll over and face the room so Blake couldn't see her blushing anymore. But now Blake was moving closer and was actually spooning her. Blake Belladonna was spooning her. This was fine. She was cool. She could have the girl of her dreams spoon her and not be an awkward mess about it. She wondered if Blake's hearing was good enough to hear her heartbeat. It was definitely loud enough for Yang to hear.

Well, at least this gave her something to focus on other than the thoughts that had been racing in her head while she was alone in her bunk.

Blake wrapped her arm around her and entwined their fingers together. Okay. Now Blake Belladonna was spooning her and holding her hand. At least it was the prosthetic one, so she wouldn't be able to feel how sweaty her other hand was. She could probably feel how warm the rest of her was though.

"It's kinda hot in here, huh?" she asked, trying to excuse how flushed she was.

Blake laughed again, pressing her smile into Yang's shoulder. "No, I think that's just you."

Wait. Did she mean hot like hot, or _hot?_ She barely had time to wonder, because Blake nuzzled her face into Yangs hair, and oh, she was too gay for this.

"Is my hair too much? I can put it in a bun," she started to pull away, but Blake gripped her hand tighter.

"No, Yang. You're perfect how you are."

She was far, far too gay for this.

But then Blake let go of her hand and sat up. "Unless, you don't want this?" she asked, voice tinged with fear while she looked down at Yang.

"No!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Blake's hand back, and trying to remember to be quiet. "I mean, yes. I do want to be here with you."

"You're sure?"

The hesitation in her voice killed her. There was no place she'd rather be right then than with Blake and wanted to make sure she knew that. She took a breath to calm herself. She needed to be there for Blake, the way Blake was there for her.

She squeezed her hand. "Absolutely. Lie back down with me." She lay back down and pulled Blake's arm back around her. Blake settled down against her and Yang whispered "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yang."

They still needed to talk. About everything. Adam, Salem, Jinn, Ironwood, how Yang felt about her. There was so much. But for now, she just wanted to sleep, and having Blake there helped calm her mind and she hoped she did the same for her. She knew the weight of the world was still on their shoulders, but it was nice to be reminded she wasn't bearing the weight alone. And while none of her problems had actually been solved by coming down here, she felt centered enough that the exhaustion finally began to dull her senses and quiet her mind. She squeezed Blake's hand again and let herself be surrounded by warmth as she slowly started to fall asleep.


End file.
